Aftermath
by ClassyMuse
Summary: Wisedom teeth extraction is a funny thing.
1. Dick Grayson

Richard Grayson was going to hate everything about the next week or so. Nightwing was going to out of commission for a short time. No, he wasn't injured, he only wished it was that simple. Dick dreaded the drive to Gotham, but there was no one in the profession he needed in Bludhaven, which was really hard to believe. In the end he knew it was the only practical thing to do since he was alone in the city. At least he was happy about how fast the initial process was going.

It seemed like yesterday he felt that annoying dull pain in his jaws. For the first week he just assumed it was from the sucker punch he got on the streets during patrol. He had to think of some crazy booze related story to tell the guys at the precinct. When the bruising and swelling went down he started to get worried. Eating, one of his favorite activities, became a bother. He knew it wasn't a cavity since he was rather diligent about his flossing, but something was wrong. But boy did Dick regret picking up that phone to make an appointment at the dentist. He hoped against hope it wasn't what he thought it was.

The good doctor showed him his x-rays and Dick Grayson knew he immediately what he was looking at.

Wisedom teeth. All four were coming in but in different angles. Surgical removal was the way to go.

The dentist was nice enough to set him up with a consultation the following day in Gotham with his preferred ortho-surgeon. Dick took the slip of paper that served as his referral and went home trying to think of what to do next.

He picked up his phone and called the manor. Alfred picked up and was surprised by the call. "Oh hello Master Dick. It has been a while since you called. Something isn't wrong is it?"

Why was Dick dancing around the subject? It was just teeth for god's sake! "Well for me it is, Alfred. But I don't think it is cause for any alarm." He feigned any kind of humor he tried to make. "Actually, I'm going to be in town tomorrow and I kind of need a place to stay."

"You are most welcome here at any time you wish Master Dick. A phone call isn't even necessary. Something seems to be troubling you?"

Damn did Alfred have a way of just knowing things. It was like he was psychic. "Well, actually I might need a place to stay in Gotham for a week or so."

"Whatever for, lad? You didn't get injured and need to be looked after do you?"

"No injury, but I will need to be looked after from what I understand."

"Spit it out lad."

"I have a consultation tomorrow for wisedom teeth extraction. Surgery will be the next morning."

"Oh why didn't just come out and say it. I will tell Master Bruce and I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah I should be there in the early morning after I meet with the guy who is going to be ripping my mouth apart."

"There is nothing to be worried about Master Dick. I remember quite fondly when Master Wayne had his wisedom teeth taken out when he was about your age. Times have changed though so you will be just fine."

He hung up just like that.

/ / / / /

The consultation was just a blur. Dick only filtered what he thought was important to know. Be there by eight in the morning. No food or water until then. IV sedation. Pain killers to go home with. Discomfort. Do this, do that. Have someone drive you home. A week or so to totally recover. He left feeling worse that he came in.

What was more disturbing was entering the manor and there was no smell of freshly baked or cooked of anything; Further evidence that Alfred Pennyworth was a psychic.

Thankfully it was close to normal in the manor. Quiet as always, Bruce in the cave, Alfred doing Alfred things. Dick walked down to the cave to make some small talk, just to see what Gotham was up to while he was away cleaning up Bludhaven. Bruce shook his head at some of the questions Dick asked. He could tell Dick was trying to see if he can do something while he was back under his roof. "Dick, even if you had a quick recovery from your procedure I am not going to sanction any extracurricular activities. I don't think you really grasp what is going on." Bruce's tone was odd to Dick. It wasn't the stern commands, it was lighthearted and practical. The world was ending in his mind now. "Did you even pay attention to what your surgeon said?"

Dick shrugged, "They go in, take all four of them out. I'm out for a few days and then I have puffy cheeks. So?"

"It's a pretty basic procedure but you can't mess around with the aftermath. You're acting like it's the end of the world to get teeth pulled out." Dick wasn't thrilled. He had done his research. He didn't think he would ever get pulled down from his usual routine by something so mundane, almost a rite of passage for some.

Bruce sighed, "I had mine taken out and it was anything but a pleasant experience after the drugs wore off. You can ask Alfred, I'm sure he has stories. I know what you are like on painkillers. What we give you in light in comparison from all your injuries in the past. I know you Dick, trust me on this one."

/ / / /

Dick did not remember anything of the day other than getting in a car with Bruce and Alfred. Bruce tried really hard not to laugh at the sight of his former ward in recovery, gauze stuffed into his cheeks and the glazed look in his face. Dick Grayson was stoned out of his mind. For the first few minutes after the pain killers were administered Dick just laid there and let his eyes wander. Bruce made a point to record these little moments on his iPhone and keep them for himself. He figured they would make for some playful blackmail in the future.

As soon as he pressed record the real fun began. Bruce Wayne knew this was wrong but he couldn't help himself. He had seen Dick loopey in the past but this was a real humdinger.

"You feeling okay Dick?"

His ward swung his head over and blankly stared at him for a few minutes.

"Dick, you don't have anything to say?"

Dick slowly opened his mouth, ""I feel like a unicorn just took me on a ride to a magical palace, to the land of the blueberries. And we eat onions all day...mushrooms... sometimes if were lucky we get papaya." He stares at his hands and continued talking. "He flies me around and I hang on to the unicorn, and we float away to the land of the ease... and we float float float..." Out of nowhere does Dick start to sing, "We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand…."

Bruce Wayne nearly lost it at every word. Dick got really quiet and started to stare at him. Bruce momentarily contained his laughter and asked, "Are you okay?"

Dick squinted his eyes trying to look serious, "Are _**you**_okay?"

By the time they got out to the car Alfred was waiting, also trying to be as serious as possible. It was just too funny. The real fun began once they hit the highway back to the manor. The recording continued.

Dick was never quiet when he was normal, but when he was stoned words came out like vomit.

"I'm seeing some double vision over here, I'm like a fucking superhero!"

"Oh my god, I'm sooo thirsty. Bruce, Bruce, Bruce when are we getting water?" "When we get to the manor you can." "Yay!"

"Why is my whole face numb? I don't think I can talk." "Oh Dick you can talk, now be quiet. Don't touch your face!"

"That was fast, like motherfuckin' Clark Kent. I bet he isn't really a journalist, he's just pulling your leg. HAAAA HE FOOLED THE GODDAMN BATMAN!"

"Woah there is a pony!" "That wasn't a pony, Dick." "I'm telling you that was a pony! No, wait! It was the unicorn from before! Isn't it pretty." Bruce didn't want to say it was just a fat man in a white car with a canoe strapped to the roof.

While rubbing his cheeks, "Damn I'm gonna look like a squirrel. I can't take Kori on a date like this." "You're not dating Kori." "Barbara?" "Last I checked you were still with Barbara." "Where is she?" "She is also back at the manor." "I don't want her to see me like this!" Too bad, Bruce thought. He had already called Wally West and Roy Harper to drop by.

Then the emotional rollercoaster began as soon as the car pulled up to the front steps of the manor where Wally, Roy and Barbara were waiting. Dick pressed his head up against the window, "Why are they here?"

"Because they wanted to see you, Dick. They haven't seen you much since you moved to Bludhaven."

Dick began to cry. "I don't want them to see me like this! I'm weak!"

"No no no, Dick, you're just drugged. You're fine."

"They think I'm a loser."

Roy and Wally opened the car door and held in the impending laughter as much as they could. They offered to carry their friend to his room, limp and crying the whole way. Once they reached his room the crying ceased and Dick got chatty again. "Hey you guys are here! You know what we should do because we don't, we should sing!" Barbara who was following behind with Bruce's iPhone rolled her eyes.

"I just want to say I'm sorry to you Roy," Dick mumbled. "No one should walk around with ugly yellow hat and fake feather. It is sooo tacky…and Wally, I'm sorry but Barry's cooking isn't that great. It is no wonder you are hungry all the time. Being a speedster isn't an excuse, WE ALL KNOW THE TRUTH!" He focused he head and stared into the iPhone that Barbara was trying to hold steady whilst she laughed. "I am soo sorry Barbara that you have no soul since you are a ginger! Actually, all three of you have no souls. Wow. Mind Blown! Oh yeah! We gotta sing guys!" He began to hum a few unidentifiable things as they layed him down in his bed. Once his head hit the pillow did he use real words. "Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me, I think they're O.K. If they don't give me proper credit I just walk away. They can beg and they can plead but they can't see the light, that's right. 'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash is always Mister Right, 'cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl! You know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl….Why is no one singing with me."

Wally chuckled, "Because you are doing such a good job by yourself."

Dick smiled and closed his eyes, "I just gotta sing my Madonna. She's just so madge!"

_**I just found out over break that my brother and I will be getting our wisedom teeth out together over spring break. I drew some of the pain killer reactions from the internet and my own from my many emergency room visits during marching season that my boyfriends and our friends have recorded of me. I like to sing Madonna and rick roll the whole damn place hahaha. I might continue this, but I need some ideas. Hit me with some reviews my lovelies!**_


	2. Wally West

_**By popular demand, I give you Wally West and his adventures of wisdom teeth aftermath.**_

A Wally West without food or water for twelve hours makes for a really crabby and crashing speedster. That's what oral surgeon told him. He was short with everyone during that time, Artemis, even his Uncle Barry who offered to take him on the dental excursion. It was very unlike Wally to be pissed at everything. When the funny man is angry everyone knew shit hit the fan. Wally wasn't too upset about having his wisedom teeth taken out, he figured it was going to happen sooner or later and giving the speedster genetic mutations he was going to heal up and fair better than his best friend.

Barry didn't pay much attention to his nephew's short temper the whole morning driving to the other side of Central City. He figured he would have felt the exact same way, but he had his taken out well before he became the Flash. Quiet rides with Wally did not exist in real life.

Wally's uncle was kind enough to leave the video recorder at home. He was already going to have a fairly impressive audience when he got back to his house to his wife Iris and Wally's parents later that evening when they got off from work. Artemis wanted to watch, but he wasn't going to hurt his nephew's pride any more than it was already.

Barry waited quietly for the hour, maybe less, for the procedure to end. He was welcomed back to the recovery room to see Wally grinning something silly with puffy, gauze filled cheeks at a pretty nurse who was trying to prop him up to a sitting position. He forgot to mention to them that his nephew had a freakishly fast metabolism and he was mentally kicking himself in the head for that. How much of the sedative and painkillers did they give Wally? "Hey Wally," he said quietly ignoring the nurse in the room. "How did it go?"

Wally's smile went away and got serious, like he was trying really hard to focus. "I didn't feel anything."

"Yeah, that would be the sedative. They had to really put you under huh?"

Wally began to swing his head around in circles and moan, "I feel funny."

"Kind of feels good, doesn't it?"

"Is this real life?"

Barry chuckled, "Ha yes this is real life."

Wally closed his eyes and laid his head back, "Okay now….now I…can't feel my face."

Barry was trying really hard to keep his cool, "I doubt you would, they probably gave you some local anesthetic." Wally began to stick a finger in his mouth but his uncle was fast to pull it away, "Don't you do that!"

Wally's looked drastically sad right then, as if someone killed a puppy in front of him. "Why can't I?"

"Because you're bleeding in your mouth."

"I'm bleeding in my mouth? Is my stomach bleeding?"

"No no, just your mouth, where they pulled the teeth out."

"Okay. Hey Barry, you know what I do when I feel sad?"

"What do you do when you feel sad? I don't think I have ever seen you sad."

"I don't normally sing it out loud. Artemis says I can't carry a tune to save my life, but I hum. I hum the Muppet Show theme. You remember how that goes?"

Barry let out a laugh, "Yeah but I'm not going to sing it."

"Well it goes something like this: It's time to play the music. It's time to light the lights. It's time to meet the muppets of the Muppet show tonight….I don't know why but it makes me happy."

"Well that show made me happy too."

Wally opened his eyes and waved his hands infront of his face, "I don't feel tired."

"You don't?"

His nephew turned to look at him. "You have four eyes."

Barry went along with it. "Yeah." The nurse was out of the room.

"I feel…I feel funny. Why is this happening to me?"

"Because you had to get your teeth out. They were making your jaw hurt, remember?"

"Because Dinah punched me. That BITCH!"

"No it was hurting before that. You're making that up."

"Is this going to be forever?"

Barry laughed again, "No this isn't going to be forever."

/ / / /

Four hours later Wally was laying on his aunt and uncles couch wrapped up in a blanket, head on his Aunt Iris's lap. After a few hours of fun and chill Wally-on-drugs it all came crashing down to an emotional train wreck. Lack of food and water didn't help his case.

Wally was talking about birds. Angry Birds to be specific. Iris turned on her maternal side once her husband stepped out the door to grab some smoothies for his nephew. "Hey Wally, do you remember how you got here?"

Wally was quiet for a moment, "I flew."

"You flew?"

"Like angry birds."

"Did it feel really awesome?" She was going along with his rambling. She figured it would be a good way to entertain herself.

"All the birds hated me because I was different!"

"They didn't hate you, they probably thought you were so cool."

"No they HATED me."

"They wouldn't hate you Wally."

"I'm different than them!"

"That's true but they probably wished they were you."

"Why? I throw them at pigs!"

_**Be cool, leave a review. Check out my other stuff too!**_


	3. Roy Harper

_**I'm going to take on writing the eldest, and my favorite, member of the team. **_

It seemed as if all the stars aligned that month. First Nightwing, then Kid Flash, now him. Too bad it was just a matter of time. He was nearly twenty-one and he was more than over the dull pain in his mouth interrupting his daily routines that he had settled with his one year-old daughter. He found a sitter for his Lian and made an appointment at the dentist's office a few blocks away, expecting to be in and out within an hour. Most of the pain was on the right side. Probably a cavity, he thought.

After getting his bi-annual cleaning the actual dentist came in and whistled at the sight of the x-rays. "Yeah, you really need to get them out."

Roy bit back a groan. He was going to be an adult about this, but he had that memory of Dick's wisdom teeth extraction. It was all fun and games until the following morning and into the week and a half. "How soon?" he asked.

The dentist sighed, "Well, I can get you a referral for a guy on the coastal side of the city. You should get them out as soon as you can."

"Why the rush?" That was a good question. Dick and Wally had to wait a month for their surgery to happen. This guy made it sound like he was getting his appendix was going to burst.

The dentist took his pen and pointed at different parts of the x-ray. "See this? If your wisdom teeth get infected anymore it is going to seep into your jaw bone and you will be in a world of hurt. There isn't a whole lot we can do at that point and it will be far more painful than getting them removed like normal. I can see there is some infection starting, but the sooner they get them out, the quicker we can prevent anymore and clean up the infection."

"Oh great."

"I will give the oral-surgeon a call, set you up with a consultation and then you and she can go from there."

With a nod, Roy left the office and walked home with a piece of paper in hand. He had a date the next morning.

/ / /

Seeing no reason not to, Roy brought Lian along with him. He had only known him for a few months and with Jade being consistently out of the picture it was just him and his little girl. Being a dad was a lot of work and stress, but at the end of the day when they cuddled up on the couch in his apartment he couldn't have been more in love. Roy didn't mind taking her anywhere. The little one was bright but quiet on outings, much to his relief. He had seen some doozies at the checkout lines at grocery stores and waiting rooms at doctor's offices.

They were alone in the waiting room, Lian playing with the toys in the corner, Roy trying to pretend the pain wasn't bothering him. When his name was called he picked up the little tyke, smiling a teething grin. The staff, mostly women, would not stop gushing over his daughter. She got that a lot. At least no one mentioned how he seemed young to have a kid. That got on his nerves. Lian had a way of melting hearts of everyone around her, and Roy used that to his advantage. There were parts of the appointment where his daughter could not accompany him, but the young secretary watched and played with Lian in the mean time.

The young woman reluctantly returned Roy's daughter to his arms as he was escorted back to the surgeon's main office in the back. Here goes nothing, he muttered.

/ / /

He pretended that everything that oral surgeon said didn't bother him. Why was he kidding himself? The extraction was scheduled for the next morning and he had so much to prepare for. For one thing he had to figure out who would help him take care of Lian for at least a week, who could drive him back and forth, who would take care of him for a day or so? Getting the time off work at the Star City Bank's security department wasn't hard, but he wasn't worried about that at all. He put Lian down for the night a little earlier than normal, but he knew she would wake up just as early per the norm.

He slumped on the couch, picked up his phone, and made a call. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. He knew Ollie would be out on the streets shooting arrows, but it was worth a shot. The phone didn't ring very long until his mentor picked up, "Hello?"

"You on the field?"

"Just got in the house actually. It's been pretty dead out there. What's wrong, you in trouble? Is it Lian?" That was like Ollie, going into daddy mode, even more so since he found out about Lian.

"No I need some help for the next week or so, but more so for the next two days?"

"Help? You said you weren't in trouble."

"Ollie I have to get wisdom teeth taken out tomorrow morning. Seriously it's nothing to worry about; I just need some help with Lian."

"Oh, well of course I can help you out. What do you have planned so far?"

"Well I got the time off work, but I need someone to drive me to and from, yada yada yada."

"So I get my granddaughter and a highly suggestible Roy as a side benefit. I think I'm going to like this."

Roy sighed, "Ha, I wish it was simple. I am going to be little more maintenance."

"I'll call Dinah for you then."

Roy couldn't argue with that. Deep down he knew Dinah was going to be more merciful.

/ / /

The morning started early. Lian was better than any alarm clock he ever had. He packed a few things for her, but not toys. Dear lord Ollie was on top of that the minute he found out he was a grandpa. Roy didn't bother with his clothes, figuring some of his stuff was still at the Queen estate.

Dinah was already sitting in the kitchen waiting for him, Ollie in the living room. Both scared the hell out of Roy as he carried Lian in one arm and flipped the light switch on with the other. Dinah snickered, "You have lost you touch, archer." She got up and took Lian in her arms. Dinah cooed over her lover's granddaughter. If it was up to her she would never let her go. They fed her and loaded up in the cars, Dinah and Roy in one, and Ollie and Lian in the other. Roy fretted about how she would react to her father being not normal, but that didn't seem to matter one Ollie caught her eye. She couldn't wait to get out of Roy's grasp. Lian wasn't stupid; all the goodies were with grandpa. Always.

/ / /

Dinah waited for nearly two hours for the surgery to be done. Roy had only told Dinah on the way over about the small infection so the process would be a little longer. She remembered what he had said in the past about his friend's experiences so she was going to make this less humiliating for him. Too bad that wasn't a promise.

The door opened some time later and a nurse wheeled Roy out in a wheelchair. Dinah had seen Roy at his worst, but he looked pretty bad right there. Ice packs were tied around his head and he had no strength to hold his head up. The nurse stopped and spoke to Dinah. "They had to give him more than normal dosage of the sedative and anesthetic," she whispered.

Dinah nodded then asked, "Can I ask why?"

The nurse shook her head like thinking about was frightening. "Honey, he would not go down without a fight. One dose and he wasn't going to let anyone near his mouth. The painkillers are going to make him act loopy and tired, more than normal kids his age. You are one brave soul."

There wasn't anything Dinah couldn't handle, but she hated dealing with drugged up human beings more than anything. The only difference is that she would feel bad hurting Roy.

The nurse was nice enough to help Dinah get him into the passenger seat of the Lexus. Once they got out of the parking lot the real fun began.

All Roy did the whole way back to the estate was mumble, not even making an actual word. The whole time his eyes were closed and he laid his head against the window.

Ollie was waiting for them at the front door of the estate, just having put Lian down for an afternoon. They both carried the red archer into the house, to his old bedroom. It seemed like yesterday Ollie was carrying a young speedy to his bed, injured and knocked out on painkillers.

As soon as his body hit the mattress Roy became suddenly alert, although very drugged. "Where am I?"

Dinah hushed him, "Just relax."

"Where is Lian?" He was getting tense.

"She is taking a nap," Ollie said.

"Why are you here?" Roy asked.

Ollie smiled mischievously, "You had your wisdom teeth taken out. You didn't go down without a fight."

"Hell Yeah!"

Dinah rolled her eyes at Ollie, "I'm going to keep an eye on Lian, you take care of him."

"Will do."

"Ollie?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, Roy."

"You have a camera?"

Well, Roy asked for it. Ollie pulled out his phone and started recording.

"Anything you want to say Roy?"

"I want to run around the parking lot right now and just woohoo, but I'm so tired I don't think I can do that. I don't, don't know. I don't know what to do. Should I eat something? I don't know 'cause my whole face is numb. I'm feeling it but I can't feel it. It's just too weird, this is just too weird of an experience for me. I just feel like I'm in some wonderful land. But I can't even keep my eyes open for more than two seconds. Can I sing? Cause I want to sing right now. You know that song that's like ooooo. No that's not actually a song. What song should I sing? Should I sing? I think I should sing the one that's like ooo you got me ooo you got that something boy I want to be where you are bunndunndunn for you cant even uhhh. Im so tired. I don't think I sound very good. Was that good? I think I could be famous for that song. What about this one? Uh. Wait hold on it goes...Uh, uh, uh. No hold on, I know it, I know it. Uh, Galatians. No, uh. Hold on, let me think let me think. I got this down. Oh, ok. Its about, its about Galatians, Summers Best 2 weeks. They're like, uh. Hold on, hold on. I got this. I got, I got it. No I don't, I don't got it. Maybe, I don't know, the one we do at camp."

"You never went to camp, Roy."

"I could have sworn I went to camp and sang that song."

"The most singing you have done was that one time you got drunk in Gotham and sang karaoke."

"No, I'm sure I went to camp," Roy's was getting louder.

Ollie needed to stop antagonizing him. He heard from Bruce Wayne about how the painkillers and the aftermath from the trauma brought out a side of his ward that surprised him. He had to be very careful if it was going to bring out the violent side of Roy. Ollie stopped recording and left Roy alone for him to calm down. Ollie saved the video knowing it was going to come in handy one of these days. "Tt, and he said he put that violent side behind him."

_**Roy was soo hard to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Send me ideas.**_


	4. Connor Kent

_I put this is season 1 world just because I can. Life was so simple back then._

Surprises didn't seem like surprises anymore for the team. It was just a way of life. There was no such thing as a truly planned mission, something always got in the way. When they weren't at the cave and out in the world, nothing phased them. It was just life. They all knew each other's movements and patterns, Robin to the degree of scary. There was nothing they didn't know about each other.

But the things about surprises, not matter how you got used to them, they still warranted a reaction.

It all began when Connor acted far to agitated for comfort. He was already a little hostile with the team and had made some progress with his anger, but one week threw the team for a spin. It all began after a mission a few weeks earlier, when Connor took a hit across his jaw from whatever villain they were up against. You had to work hard to hurt a kryptonian, even if part of him was human. The first week he was just nursing some bruising and swelling, obviously cranky from the dull pain. The second week, when the swelling and bruising went down, he was just irritated about everything. Connor got quiet, stoic, more so than usual. It was the third week that the team, firstly M'gann knew something was wrong; Connor didn't want to eat. When someone from the team turns down M'gann's cookies you had to worry. You almost had to make sure that person wasn't possessed by a demon or something. Zatanna made sure he was none of those things.

The following week it got worse to the point where Connor holed himself up in his room, fighting a nasty headache. It had gone on for days before Robin thought it was enough and called Clark. Connor would have been too stubborn to admit he needed some help.

It didn't take long, after all he was as fast as a speeding bullet, before Clark reached Connor. The awkwardness of the fairly new relationship still hung in the air, but Clark was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that there was a mini-him walking around the earth. What Connor was going through was completely new to him. He couldn't see any reason why Connor was in so much pain until Robin mumbled something out in the hallway. _Wisdom teeth. _

Well that made sense. He never had them, probably just a little gift from Kryptonian genetics, but Connor was also half human. Wisdom teeth, from what Clark observed during his time on earth, were almost a formality of being a human.

He consulted with Batman first. He wasn't totally sure what could be done in the real world with Connor, what with him just now having a human identity in school, he couldn't risk the possibility of his alter ego being found out (even though he practically wore the same thing everyday, on the field, and at school).

It was decided they would take him to the Watchtower. They had their own physicians on staff, but they also had Martian Manhunter on site. The Krytonian physiology in Connor meshed with all the human stuff made working out a plan for the teen (or shall we say infant) all kinds of sarcastic fun. Connor didn't care, he was in pain and he wanted it gone.

The Watchtower would be the only place they would find equipment strong enough to withstand Connor's pain-ridden wrath, also the only place where acquiring enough morphine and sedatives to put an elephant down wouldn't be questioned. Hey, they had to be prepared for anything.

To J'onn's chargin Connor relented to being strapped down to an operating table. From there they had to guess-timate what he would need to not feel a thing and stay under long enough to pull all four teeth out.

That was six hours ago.

J'onn was just now getting started on the third tooth.

/ / /

Four hours later.

This was a first.

A Kryptonian, albeit half human, was feeling the wonders of painkillers, anesthetic, and sedatives.

Clark had to take a few pictures. First off, it was slightly funny. Secondly, Connor was smiling, a very rare sight.

No one had to record a damn thing since the whole Watchtower was secretly bugged by Batman since day one of construction.

Words fell out of Connor's mouth like vomit.

"Can I buy a house?"

No one in the room wanted to answer. Clark walked into the room, doors hissing behind him. "Hey, you feeling alright?"

"Super."

Human reactions like this fascinated Clark to a degree, but he watched from a distance when he lived in Smallville while his friends got their teeth out. He didn't see them for days sometimes a week.

Connor stared out into space. This feeling fifty shades of do-not-want to him. This did not feel like his kind of normal. "I'm not gonna die, right?"

Clark gulped, "Uh no, why do you even ask that question?"

"Because I don't wanna die where the nurses aren't even hot."

"There aren't any nurses here."

"Whatever."

_Connor Kent is so hard to write, and having to make this up on the fly was tough too. I was hoping this would stick to just the human characters of YJ, but noooo, you wanted more, lol._


End file.
